nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Women's Football Championship
We have to stick to the timeline. Sports didn't become popular until 2007 at least, we should say this league started around 2010 or this year even. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:56, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :But I saw men's clubs form the 1950's in Lovia, and really women's clubs became popular in the 1990's. JPeralta 00:58, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Why did sport become popular in 2007 all of a sudden? That's kinda weird... but then again, much around here is weird. The Master's Voice 07:25, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes there was a team but not a league until 2007, i don't want to sound sexist but women's leagues don't come before men's leagues. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Also my family didn't become rich until 2004, so they wouldnt have had a team yet. The men's team came in 2010, so the women's team would have came in 2011. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:31, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Some of the dates are not right. And also Caltrava didn't get its name until 2008, and the women's team would have been gfounded in 2003 or 2004. HORTON11 14:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Michael, it's true. The Netherlands is the second football nation in the world, yet we do not even have a women's competition and their games are never aired. It's just not taken seriously, and even openly ridiculed by commentators and tv-anchors. The Master's Voice 14:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Then fix it... In Lovia, I think we would have a women's counterpart to almost all of the men's. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:03, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :We should have, that I agree on. But we wouldn't have. Since we are only a very small nation and men's competition are always first. The Master's Voice 19:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Not always (volleyball, softball, and also co-ed like quidditch). And even so, I think we should just move the men's competition back to 1992 or '91. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:24, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :In virtually all other sports, they are. The Master's Voice 19:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Qidditch? Go Chudley Cannons. I don't see how we should move something back, he can just simply change the mistake he made. Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Time doesn't start when someone makes, for the sake of realisticness we should move the start of the men's football championship to 1991, 1992, or 1993. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:08, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :And the women's competition in 2007, then? I mean, in the Netherlands, men have played football for 120 years, women for maybe 50 years, but not untill the last five years, the women had their own competion - which was closed down last year because there weren't enough teams left and nobody would air their games. The Master's Voice 14:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Please Delete This was a short lived dream of a really unexperience user. I'm again trying to re-orginize sports in lovia. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:04, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey is anyone still interested in this league? If not we can just have the players sign on to the Brunanter women's league. HORTON11: • 16:44, July 15, 2013 (UTC)